Minute
by Kriste-chan
Summary: They say good things come in small packages. As a birthday gift, however, Hino Kahoko wondered why on earth did he give her a magnifying glass. HinoYunoki/Stella Quintet


"Are...?"

Hino Kahoko only managed to stare as her brain bled for two minutes. She really did not expect anything from any of _them_; and although she was thankful, there was always one that stood-out amongst those who managed to inflict internal hemorrhage. Perhaps, he stood-out too much; it made her conclude that a man's idea of a gift could sometimes be dangerous for an ordinary girl's poor brain.

Of all things that could be wrapped in this frigginly fancy _and _expensive piece of cloth, it _had _to be a magnifying glass.

Her brain bled for another minute. She would never, _ever _understand that man in a million years.

It could be a joke. Well, it _should _be, since he never led her on to anything serious for the past seven years that they had known each other. Between Yunoki-senpai and herself, his mind never seemed to run out of ideas that would make her nose bleed; squirm like a maggot (he made it a habit to bully her whenever he managed to return home from England); or, consider the viability of rocketing away from him whenever he inched closer— or, at least, what was left of the space that others might consider as being too... intimate between friends— but that was Yunoki-senpai, in a nutshell.

She had considered, of course, that maybe his real gift _was_ the wrapper-cloth since it had a designer's label after all. It would make a rather nice handkerchief...

"_You know, the wrapper alone would pass as a gift if you consider the price tag," said Amou-san, grinning widely, "it's quite fitting for a very special occasion, ne?"_

"_I-I guess... but—"_

"—_the signs are everywhere!" she was ignored, "You're just being too modest, you know... and besides, a man giving a woman something this expensive shows just how willing he is to spend for her. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd treat you out in a high-class restaurant one of these days..." she looked at her with comic suspicion, "or has he...?"_

_Her face turned red-beet at a memory seven years ago. "E-Eto..." she honestly did _not _want to answer that, "Amou-san...!"_

"_Oi, oi... don't you "Amou-san" me!" She gave her a stern look, then scooted closer, "Knowing each other for _years_ is enough familiarization, so I'll appreciate it if you call me Nami-chan!" She winked, "Got it? Kaho-chan?"_

Of course, calling her "Nami-chan" kind of deviated from Kahoko's usual mental-image of Amou Nami "the dictator" (well, Nami-san usually got what she wanted, regardless of _how _she could acquire it) so she settled for "Nami-san" instead; to which, the other girl sighed and uttered that it could not be helped. Aside from that milestone in their friendship, Nami-san managed to make Kahoko sigh a couple of times greater than when she had made her smile through the course of her birthday celebration. She just wouldn't quit.

Back to the topic though, amidst the demanding workload of law students at Cambridge, the mere fact that Yunoki-senpai found some time to give her a call just to greet her on her birthday (or even remember the date) was a gift in itself. Really. He shouldn't have bothered with the... magnifying glass. Kahoko moaned in frustration, rubbed her forehead and let the bed cushion her fall. That man certainly loves to make her think.

She paused.

_Think. _Of course, he wanted her to think! Yunoki-senpai was, perhaps, the shrewdest being in existence but she was sure he did things for acceptable reasons. Twisted nature aside, of course.

"Come to think of it," she thoughtfully gazed at the ceiling, "a lot of things happened earlier this day..."

* * *

**Minute  
**_/mahy-noot, -nyoot/  
_By Kriste-chan  
La Corda d'Oro Primo Passo  
© Yuki Kure, _LaLa s__hōjo magazine  
_They say good things come in small packages. As a birthday gift, however, Hino Kahoko wondered why he gave her a magnifying glass.  
HinoYunoki/ Stella Quintet  
A/N at end.

* * *

_Two years had already passed since Seisou Gakuin's board of directors stated their interest in hiring her as one of their music department faculty in a letter; and within those two years she confessed that she had never felt so content, it didn't fail to make her grin every time she hiked the distance between her home and the academy. Now sitting amidst the bell garden, Kahoko reminisced how much the air of nostalgia hit her during the days when she was still reconsidering her options, and the way that her mobile phone jolted her engines to make a crash-land back to reality._

"Hino-san, where are you? Break time is nearly over! You don't want maestro hyperventilating when he finds out that one of his solo-violinists is missing, do you?"

"S-Sorry!" She grinned at the phone in chagrin, "I'll be there in a few minutes!"

_It was a predicament, so to speak, since she thought that it'd be nice to be able to trace her roots and teach students in the same institution where she first encountered what she loved most. Her commitment to the philharmonic orchestra, however, made it seem like a ping-pong match. She loved playing the violin; but she couldn't help it if she also loved Seisou to bits._

"No problem then," said the phone, audibly; or that was what it seemed to her, "we don't mind if you teach at your spare time."

_Receiving that phone call on the other hand, was like a turning point in the match. She nearly jumped in excitement while in the midst of playing Vitali's "Chaconne". Up until this day, she couldn't forget the startled expressions of the whole orchestra as she apologized profusely for the disturbance._

_She chuckled at the memory, and was suddenly startled when she heard someone call her name._

"_Hino-san?"_

"_E-Eh!? O-Ousaki-senpai?!" She bolted upright and bowed apologetically, "Sorry! Sorry! H-How long have you been standing there?"_

_He smiled kindly, "Not too long. You seem to be thinking rather deeply."_

"_Ah... i-it's nothing serious," she sat herself again when she regained composure, "I was just thinking... it's been two years since I started teaching here, senpai."_

"_Oh? That long already?" He sat beside her, "My, time surely flies... and yet, it seemed like only yesterday when you joined the concours too."_

"_Senpai, that was seven years ago."_

"_So it is... so it is," he chuckled fondly, "Maa, I'm glad to know that even though it has been seven years, you still give your best in everything."_

_She nodded happily, "you helped me out, senpai. I've got you to thank for that."_

"_Ah, well... I didn't do much," he took out his violin and stared at his reflection, as if seeing each memory play like filmstrips in his head, "saying such things would've been worthless without proper action, ne?"_

"_I guess so, senpai... but still, it wouldn't have occurred to me without your help."_

"_Well, I'm glad that I did in some way," Ousaki-senpai suddenly stood up, "By the way, Hino-san... I've been hearing rumors from the Oke club members; and just recently, I confirmed that it was true so I... um... wanted you to hear something..."_

_She looked at him, a bit confused, as he started playing a familiar tune._

"_Your students also mentioned your spectacular demonstration of a Schubert composition and, hearing you play it by ear inspired me to do a second violin rendition so, Hino-san..." he smiled when she eagerly brought out her violin, "why don't you play that piece again?"_

_So she did; and both of them were simply enjoying the moment, they hadn't even noticed the students watching from the windows until they cheered loudly upon hearing the duet finish._

"_... That was beautiful, ne?"_

"_Hai," Kahoko was certainly pleased as she signaled the students to get back to their class, "I really wanted to try a duet ever since I heard a soloist's performance in a philharmonic concert but unfortunately, I couldn't find a musical score. Thank you, Ousaki-senpai."_

"_I'm glad then," he sighed in relief, and then scratched his head, "Maa, this is sort of embarrassing, and I know I should've picked up something from the store instead. Unfortunately, everything's been crazy lately so this was all that I could manage for the time being," Ousaki-senpai handed her a music score of the piece, "I made it myself... happy birthday, Hino-san."_

_It took Kahoko a while to process this._

"_EH?!"_

* * *

Kahoko sweat dropped at the memory. At first, Ousaki-senpai thought that she had forgotten her own birthday, to which she explained that it wasn't the case at all. It's just... she sighed. She just didn't expect him to go all-out for this.

"_Ah, Hino-san, I didn't want you to think that it's for 'returns' but you also gave me something for my birthday before. I just thought that it was proper."_

Thankful as she was, she got a little worked-up due to embarrassment. Well, his gift was personally made amidst his busy schedules; hers, on the other hand, was store-bought. But, at any rate, she apologized to Ousaki-senpai for startling him like that. It was kind of rude of her to suddenly bombard him with questions like "who told you?! Who told you!?", and then act as if he'd committed a very serious crime. Quite honestly, now that she had enough time to think of it, it could've been her who told him had he not revealed who the culprit was.

"_I heard from Kanazawa-sensei three days ago that it was your birthday," he smiled, "Ano, Hino-san... I was wondering if you're free later. I know I'm asking too much but the kids at the Oke club wants to meet you."_

"_Are?" She blinked, "Eto, I did promise Fuyuumi-chan and the girls that I'd meet them after school to celebrate..."_

"_What time are you going off then?"_

"_It's a bit earlier than usual. Since a new full-time teacher was available, he took my afternoon load," she stopped thoughtfully, "I'm sure I could spare an hour or two," She smiled brightly, "and maybe I could also ask Fuyuumi-chan to come and help us out."_

"_Well," Ousaki-senpai's smile had gotten interestingly bigger, "I'm sure she won't mind at all." _

Kahoko's eyes suddenly widened as she realized something. It was a bit vague, but she guessed Ousaki-senpai's smile should've been her first clue as to what would transpire later that afternoon. She really ought to pay more attention to what's going on around her.

* * *

"_So, Ousaki-kun managed to finish it on time after all," Kahoko, after her encounter with Ousaki-senpai, went to Kanazawa-sensei's office. It was more of a routine visit that she had been accustomed to, rather than an obligatory courtesy call to a superior, "Heh... well, I guess I lost the bet then."_

"_Bet?" She looked at him sternly, "Oi, Kanazawa-sensei, what do you mean by that?"_

"_Maa, Hino-sensei," he grinned. It was what he called her whenever he was in the mood to goof around, "no need to scold me for it. It was just a little harmless bet that he offered when I told him that, as a birthday present, I'd teach you how to cook."_

"_Eh?! That's mean, Kanayan!" She looked down, embarrassed, "Besides that, why are you guys so worked-up about giving me something anyway? Just a greeting would be nice..."_

"_Oh? That's certainly cheaper," he looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Well, you give everyone presents during their birthdays so I guess it's just proper..."_

"_E-Eto..." Kahoko thought he looked more like he said that to himself, "that was what Ousaki-senpai told me as well."_

"_That a greeting would be cheaper?"_

"_A-Ano..." she sweat dropped, "just... just forget— huh?"_

_At first she thought she was hearing things but when she looked up, she realized that it was Kanazawa-sensei's voice. He was suddenly singing; and, even before she had given up hope in trying to decipher the meaning of its lyrics (she thought it was French; but then again, she didn't know Kanazawa-sensei could speak French), she found herself completely touched by its ethereal charm. It sounded more than just a song; it's like, the very tune spoke of opening up and letting go of something that he'd been desperately holding onto for years._

_Also, the scent of freshly brewed coffee only strengthened her conclusion. That was saying something since the room usually smelled like burning cigarette._

_Kahoko smiled as the final vibrato in his voice faded. He looked at her and smiled, "it's not as good as before but it wasn't that bad, right?"_

"_Kanazawa-sensei, that was beautiful..." Not bad, huh? He's only being modest. His voice now was all but a half of what's in his voice box. She'd heard the tape with Nami-san before, and it was a living testimony of his vocal prowess as a tenor, "Even though I couldn't understand what it meant... it felt like you've finally opened up to something."_

_Kanazawa-sensei coughed. She thought she saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks, but then again, she could've imagined it._

"_Maa... don't say such things," he scratched the back of his head, "well, this is my end of the bargain for Ousaki-kun— oi, oi! I gave it my best!" He chuckled, and thumb-flicked Kahoko's forehead when he saw her pouting protest, "Besides, I did it out of my own accord. I knew I'd lose to him in the first place," he smiled warmly, "Happy birthday, Hino." _

"_Oh," she returned his smile, "Thank you, Kanazawa-sensei..."_

"_Hm?" he noticed her tone and the troubled look on her face. "Is there anything wrong, Hino?"_

"_Ano," she looked up at him seriously, "I still can't figure out what the song means."_

* * *

The look on Kanazawa-sensei's face was priceless as he nearly toppled-over the window sill. Nonetheless, he had supplied her with the meaning of the first stanza,

"_To the very dear one; the very lovely one, who fills my heart with brightness... To the angel, the deathless idol, forever hail! Forever hail!" He smiled, "The melody was by Gabriel Fauré; the lyrics, however, was derived from a poem. It could be interpreted otherwise, but I always thought that it was about saying thanks to someone who had inspired you to think aside negative thoughts."_

"_Oh..." so that's what it means, "I didn't know you spoke French, Kanazawa-sensei."_

"_I don't."_

He was vastly amused when he had seen her reaction. Then continued to explain that just like it was instinct for a violinist to feel each note properly, and act on the feelings that had formed, scale per scale; it was most crucial for a vocalist to understand the lyrics of a song in order to accurately deliver the meaning intended by the composer. After a while though, Kahoko had silently asked herself, who was he being thankful for anyway?

"_Hino... what you did back then..." he must've caught her expression, since he suddenly stared out of the window and spoke. "It's not such an easy thing to do."_

_The sudden shift in conversation took her a while to realize that he was referring to the concours seven years ago. "Hm," she affirmed with a nod, "I just did my best, Kanazawa-sensei. Everybody did their best... including you."_

"_So we did," his face held a certain amount of peace, it made Kahoko smile, "and because of that, you guys had helped my wounds heal."_

He remained like that for a while; and although he appeared to have taken his words back when he said, _"I'm just kidding!" _Hino felt that he had never been most sincere in the past years that she knew him.

The answer to her question was he was thankful that he was able to meet _them_.

"Ousaki-senpai..." Kahoko smiled as she held the music score that Ousaki-senpai gave her, "Kanazawa-sensei kept his end of the bargain."

* * *

**A/N: **Ousaki-senpai & Kanazawa-sensei chapter— done! I hesitated in posting this thing (and still am, actually... heh.) so there is a very high possibility that this thing may go into hiatus, unless I receive death threats for keeping it on hold :sweat drop:. Even the Yunoki part of this fic doesn't have a solid foundation but I have sizzled up some _things_— two, to be precise.

1. Ousaki-senpai: _"... your spectacular demonstration of a Schubert composition..." _is _Piano Trio No. 1-11 Andante un poco mosso - Violin & Piano_. It's the piece that the Piano Trio played in a certain episode where Hino got persuaded by Tsuchiura's Ojii-san and Shimizu-kun, along with some musicians who held a concert to play Ave Maria. I think it was before the second Selection and during the violin/ string instrument exhibit. You can hear it at imeem.

2. This is a multi-chapter fiction that involves the other boys as well. There is, of course, a fluffy moment for each; but regrettably (for other fans), in the end, Hino will end up with Yunoki as the summary implies. You can read their parts in isolated forms if you highly object to HinoYunoki (no bashing though, please!). No major conflicts or fights. Since it is Kaho-chan's birthday, it'd be awful if I included a brawl. :sweat drop:

3. As for the date, Kaho-chan doesn't have an exact birthday because I have a feeling that if the author gives her a specific date, it will be like giving away who she'll end up with (Mio: "Yunoki-senpai is a Gemini! We're compatible!"... or something to that effect. Keep in mind the horoscope. Eh... :sweat drop:). I'll leave it as that.

4. Part-time job as a teacher: Eh, well... I decided, that since Kaho-chan's love for the violin surfaced above all else, she'd probably land a job that focused on playing the violin instead of teaching. Her job in my world would be as a member of a Philharmonic Orchestra. grins Well, that was as far as my guess went.

5. The song that Kanazawa-sensei was singing: _Hymne Op. 7 No. 2 _by Gabriel Fauré. It's the same person who created the melody for _Après un rêve Op. 7 No. 1_ (Kaho caught him singing it after practice, when she was about to return the music stand). Use wikipedia if you're interested. I couldn't find a soft copy of the song so I just, subtly, used the description there.


End file.
